


If it’s you

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: I wanted to have this posted for Kris’ birthday yesterday since his birthday gave me the idea to write this, but I failed lol. Oh well, here it is now. This is also for the service square on kink_bingo, and I’ve been wanting to write krisyeol for awhile so yay! :) Hope you like! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this posted for Kris’ birthday yesterday since his birthday gave me the idea to write this, but I failed lol. Oh well, here it is now. This is also for the service square on kink_bingo, and I’ve been wanting to write krisyeol for awhile so yay! :) Hope you like! ♥

  
"Just relax," Chanyeol says, and his voice is soft and dangerously low, and Yifan doesn't think he could relax even if he tried. Not with Chanyeol's big eyes staring up at him from where Chanyeol’s dropped to his knees, bright and excited, a little devious, like he's been planning this all day and waited until he could get Yifan alone.

"That's easier said than done," Yifan manages, and he runs his tongue over his lips anxiously as Chanyeol smiles.

"Then I guess I'll just have to help you out," Chanyeol replies, and before Yifan can say anything more, Chanyeol’s pulling down the zipper of his jeans and popping the button and Yifan sucks in a shaky breath as he watches.

Chanyeol’s hand on him feels really nice, and even though they haven't done this much, he knows exactly what Yifan likes. He strokes him slow from base to tip, and rubs his thumb across the top every time, and it doesn’t take very long at all until Yifan is hot and hard in his hand, and the telltale twist of arousal snakes around in the depths of his belly. He swallows the dryness in his throat, and reaches out to brush away the short bangs from Chanyeol’s face, lets his fingers trail down his cheek and cup his jaw, and he presses his own thumb over Chanyeol’s full bottom lip.

Chanyeol grins wide around him, and then he’s dropping his head to lick tentatively across Yifan's dick, and Yifan is infinitely glad that no one else is around to hear the deep groan of pleasure that makes its way out of his throat. Chanyeol laughs at him though, but when it’s Chanyeol, when it’s the two of them like this, it doesn’t bother Yifan as much, and besides, the tickling of Chanyeol’s breath on sensitive skin is enough for Yifan to just let it pass. His hips buck up for more instinctively, and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to comply, wrapping beautiful lips around Yifan's cock and sucking softly.

Yifan sighs, the pleasure building up in the in his veins, and the back of his head smacks hard against the door as he sags into the feeling. Chanyeol looks up at him with bright, amused eyes, and Yifan fights back the flush of embarrassment as it burns his cheeks. He focuses on the way Chanyeol looks down on his knees instead, fingers gripping at Yifan's hips to keep him still, which would frustrate Yifan most days, but right now is the only thing that’s keeping him standing.

"Chanyeol," he breathes, and a small whine escapes his throat when Chanyeol pulls away, lips shiny with saliva and eyes incredibly bright. He wraps a hand around Yifan's cock and strokes him firmly to make up for the break he seems to need, and Yifan rubs his hand along Chanyeol’s tight jaw, feels his tiny wince.

"You don't--" he starts but Chanyeol flicks his tongue against the tip and effectively cuts him off.

"Shut up, I _want_ to," he says, and he's grinning, and he looks pleased with the way Yifan is coming undone before him, because Chanyeol is one of the few people who ever sees him loosen up, and definitely the _only_ one who sees him like this, flush in the face with his jeans hunched awkwardly around his thighs. Chanyeol, Yifan knows, likes being able to make him happy, and he's good about it, letting Yifan do whatever he wants sometimes, whether it's quick handjobs in the shower early the morning before the rest of the group awakes, or fucking Chanyeol slow, and carefully, until he's whimpering and writhing in the sheets, fist in his mouth because Chanyeol can't ever stay quiet, or if it’s just like this, right now, Chanyeol pushing him back against the door and dropping to his knees without a word because maybe he saw the way Yifan stared at him earlier over dinner, watching that pretty mouth as he ate and imagining it around his cock.

And as Chanyeol leans forward to take Yifan back into his mouth, it really is so much better than anything he could ever imagine. Chanyeol’s slick, hot tongue sliding along sensitive skin, pressing just beneath the head before taking a little more into his mouth, until Yifan gasps and shudders and the tip of his dick hits the back of Chanyeol’s throat.

" _Fuck_ , Chanyeol," Yifan hisses, eye wide as he revels in the sight of Chanyeol with his cock down his throat, cheeks slightly hollowed and a pretty pink. The image burns itself into his mind, and Yifan knows he will be seeing this every time he closes his eyes for days to come.

He can feel Chanyeol working to swallow around him before he eases back, his breath clinging wet and hot on Yifan's skin, and he grips tour onto Yifan's hips, now more for himself than to stop Yifan from moving. Chanyeol sucks in a deep breath when he backs off, and Yifan doesn't think he will last any longer than this, not when Chanyeol is staring up at him with those big eyes and sucks him down again, watching Yifan like he's never seen him before.

He curls a hand into Chanyeol’s hair, a little rough from recent dye, and Chanyeol murmurs softly in his throat as his fingers brush along his scalp. Yifan groans, low, and Chanyeol’s shudders, and Yifan tugs on Chanyeol’s hair to drag him off because he can feel the rush of orgasm in his veins. Chanyeol’s eyes grow even wider as he puts a hand around his dick and strokes him off, until Yifan is coming embarrassingly loudly, white streaks catching on Chanyeol’s swollen lips and the paleness of his cheek.

And Yifan realizes he was wrong before, staring down in amazement at Chanyeol who looks half-surprised and half-pleased with come on his chin and pretty mouth parted open, because this, _this_ is what Yifan will be seeing in his mind for a very long time.

“Wow,” Chanyeol says, laughs really, and he’s licking Yifan's release off his lips, and Yifan groans at that, feeling himself starting to get hard again just from the sight of it.

He slumps down onto the floor instead and mutters, “Wow, indeed,” and yanks Chanyeol close with a fistful of his shirt until their lips meet in a heated kiss. He tastes himself in Chanyeol’s mouth, along with the flavor of Chanyeol’s earlier meal, and Chanyeol kisses him back eagerly, hands sliding around Yifan's waist and fighting his way closer, and Yifan smiles softly against his lips.

Yifan pulls back with a shuddering breath, and he catches sight of Chanyeol’s cheek, reaching out a thumb to swipe the small bit of come still there that Chanyeol didn’t get. Chanyeol makes a soft noise as he slides the pad of his thumb along his lip again, pushing it into his mouth and Chanyeol sucks around it, tongue flicking up and around. Yifan swallows down the thickness in his throat, says, “Sorry about that,” even though it doesn’t feel all that apologetic.

Chanyeol shakes his head, fingers wrapping around Yifan's wrist to pull his hand away. “It’s okay,” he says, his voice hoarse, and Yifan wonders if there’s anything he does that isn’t okay with Chanyeol. “If it’s for you, I don’t mind.”

Yifan's heart beats a little faster in his chest at that, because this is really the closest either of them have come to explaining what they do together like this. He smiles at Chanyeol, dips down a bit to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, and thinks that, yes, if it's for Chanyeol, Yifan would probably do anything, too.

Later, after Yifan has fucked Chanyeol hard against the bed, nails digging into his slim hips and sweat clinging to the short bangs at his forehead, Chanyeol catches his hand before they head back out to join the others and pretend like they haven't been in here for god knows how long (even if Yifan is sure most of them know anyway; Jongdae and Baekhyun give him knowing looks somedays). He pushes Yifan up against the door like he'd done earlier that evening and Yifan is about to tell him off because otherwise they'll never leave, but Chanyeol kisses him slowly and the words fall flat on his tongue.

"Happy birthday," Chanyeol says into his mouth, voice light and secretive, and he brushes past Yifan and out the door, and as Yifan licks his lips and follows, he thinks that maybe having Chanyeol is his best present yet.


End file.
